


Woody's First Halloween

by coolbluerays



Series: No Name Town: Opus (The side chapters) [1]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween 2019, Human AU, Small Towns, farm, ranch, this was just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbluerays/pseuds/coolbluerays
Summary: In which unplanned events arise and paintballs are shot at our favorite Dummy.





	Woody's First Halloween

When he was young, Woody fondly remembered the fall season. Getting to dress up as his favorite heroes, or dressing in fuzzy jackets and monster masks; scaring his friends for fun. Halloween was there for him to enjoy as a child, and the Day of the Dead was there for him and his family to celebrate together. He had a deeper appreciation for the holidays during this time than his friends had when growing up.

It was always tough being away from his family, but especially during this time of the year. However his mom reassured him that he didn’t need to come, as he visited plenty beforehand to make up for his busy Halloween plans this year.

Adjusting the bowtie around his collar, he smoothed the skeletal ribcage printed on his black buttoned up shirt, sliding his belt into the loops of his black jeans, painted with cartoonish white leg bones. To top it off, he had painted his face white, drawing details around the eyes and mouth. Looking in the mirror, he sat his hat on top of his head, taking a photo of himself and sending it to his friend group chat.

Buzz came around the corner, wrapped in one long strip of white cloth that he had cut from old blankets, having sewn the strips together to create one long ribbon of mummy bandage. Underneath was a white shirt and white pants. “Ready?” He asked, jangling striped orange and purple trick or treat bags, each holding a little flashlight and jack-o-lantern toy plush. “I’m ready, I’m ready-.” Woody called out, grabbing his jacket and keys, and following Buzz out into the cool October late afternoon.

The ranch itself had been transformed into a festive, Halloween themed party, Bo’s pumpkin carving and decorating table sat right by the front of the house. She was busy helping a kid draw a face into a pumpkin, but looked up at Woody and blew him a kiss, a big smile on her face. She was dressed as a fluffy sheep; her white dress had embroidered swirls of “fleece”, the bottom trim a fluffy faux white fur. She wore a light baby blue jacket with lace sleeve trimming, and a choker necklace with a golden bell. Her headband came with little floppy white ears sticking to the sides. She looked adorable.

Woody blushed, waving and “catching” the kiss.

Bo smiled and mouthed “See you later”, focusing back as the kid grabbed a little knife to start cutting. “Sid no-.” Bo began as he stabbed the pumpkin.

Woody shrank back slightly, walking toward the barn and saddling up Bullseye. “Ready for some hayrides?” he asked, Bullseye neighing excitedly. Woody patted Bullseye’s neck, bringing him out front, hooking him into the harness connected to the large wagon, stacked with hay seats. Out in the field, Chuck and Rocky had just finished putting out the last of the metal fences, creating a one track maze that went in a sort of- messy spiral pattern, before leading straight out the other end, back at the front. Buzz helped carry a couple of hay stacks, using them as a wall to cut off spectators from seeing the cows that napped in various spots behind the fencing, putting up skeletons in some of the ranch hand’s clothes, including Bo and Buzz’s.

This maze acted as a community based project, run by Woody, and he was pretty damn proud of it.

Rocky sat down after he finished plugging in the lights, flipping a switch. An array of orange, purple, and green lights illuminated from the tops of the hay stack walls, and the fog machines placed along the path began to churn out thick fog, creating a spectacular light show of smoke. A playlist of Halloween music, taken from dozens of Halloween movie soundtracks, filled the air.

Sketch took a handful of paintballs, and a slingshot, aiming a bullseye on a target hung up high in the haystack wall. “Looks like your hayride shooting game is ready to go Woody!” Sketch called out, giving a thumbs up. Woody grinned, leading Bullseye by the hayride entrance, just waiting for people to stop by.

He felt a hard smack on his shoulder, “Jessie-!” he yelped, turning to her, “You know you slap way too hard!” he scowled for half a second, but she had the biggest grin on her face. “Can’t help it-. Woody you did an amazing job!” she squealed, giving him a hard squeeze. Woody wheezed, patting her on the back. “No problem-.” he choked out.

Buzz laughed “Okay Jess, I think Woody gets it-.” he took her shoulders, giving her a peck on the cheek. Jessie’s cheeks went pink, and she dropped Woody in surprise. “Oh- sorry Woody- got carried away again.” She apologized, taking Buzz’s hand. “How's your booth coming along?” she asked him, listening as Buzz explained his build a toy rocket activity. Woody rolled his shoulders, taking a look at Bo, who was trying to work with this Sid kid; who seemed too into carving the pumpkin’s face out. Woody walked back over, attempting to save his poor girlfriend.

“Sid you don’t need to jab a knife into a pumpkin that hard.” Bo tried to explain nicely. Sid smiled a little creepily “But I have to make sure I cut all the way through.” he said with a dark little laugh, pushing the knife down, pulling it out again. Woody swallowed hard, honestly hesitant to confront a child. Bo seemed rather unfazed by Sid, rather, she seemed a bit sad by Sid’s outlandish behavior. Woody wrapped an arm around Bo, “Hey- Nice looking pumpkin carving.” he tried to compliment Sid, throwing him a friendly smile. Sid looked a little taken aback, and seemed to quiet down, cutting more slowly this time. Muttering a “Thanks, whatever.” under his breath.

Bo seemed pleasantly surprised, and smiled at Woody, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Good job on the hayride cowboy.” she affectionately complimented him, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m so proud of the way that big head works.” she gently knocked on his forehead. Woody smiled, then pouted “Hey wait my head isn’t that big-.” he looked at her, mocking a hurt look. Bo snickered, kissing his cheek, “At least you make a cute skeleton.”

Woody grinned, then flashed a smile when spotting the first group of kids and their parents driving up the road. “Places everyone!” Jessie shouted out, excitedly hopping up and down.

Jessie had decided to dress as a scarecrow this year, with little bits of hay sticking out of her overalls, and hair. On top of her head was a straw hat, and she had drawn on little stitch marks as an extra detail. She practically ran over to greet the kids, showing them to the fun games and activities they could try out.

Woody gave Bo a quick peck for luck, and she returned the gesture. He walked back to Bullseye, climbing up the wagon, and plopping into the driver’s seat. “Ready when you are buddy.” Woody said to Bullseye, scratching behind his ear. Bullseye seemed delighted by the gesture and leaned into the scratching, nudging Woody’s hand to get his other side as well. Woody obliged, chuckling how dog like Bullseye could be.

It wasn’t long before curious kids and parents came by for the hayride, climbing into the wagon. Sketch explained the rules, providing everyone a slingshot and a bucket of paintballs. “Aim for as many targets as possible, all targets are 1 point each, at the end of the evening, the most points won gets our big prize of candied apples and a plush horse.” Woody gently clicked his tongue, pulling the reins gently. Bullseye started pushing the wagon forward, kids using their slingshots and paintballs. They giggled and laughed, usually missing targets and hitting the walls of hay, but they seemed to have a fun time. Woody’s chest swelled with pride, turning Bullseye around the corners.

Bullseye trotted along happily, until about two-thirds of the way through he stopped, seemingly sensing something Woody was missing among the fog and music. “What’s wrong Bullseye?” he asked carefully, squinting to look out ahead of them. He then finally spotted a tall figure standing in their way. Wearing their signature black suit and red bowtie, Benson smiled at Woody and Bullseye, waving, “Evening folks.” he said in a steady, monotone voice. “Benson.” Woody said like a bad taste in one’s mouth.

“This is a fine evening isn’t it? Such a shame the children must be returning home soon.” Benson spoke, “Mayor Lawrence has decreed that children of ages 1 - 17 are all expected to stick to our strict safety curfew: ‘Must be inside at 5pm each night’. Starting tonight.” he read off his phone. A handful of rings, beeps, and tones went off as parents and Woody checked their phones to see an email come through.

Woody creased his eyebrows, “Starting tonight huh? Right in time to ruin our community's Halloween party.” he mused over, crossing his arms. “How perfect for you.” he deadpanned. Parents and children looked collectively annoyed about the development. “That is a ridiculous ban-. Our children forced inside right after school?.” Ms. Davis spoke up.

Many others joined in agreement, “What is this? A dictatorship?”  
“The mayor can’t just drop a new law on us out of the blue like this-!”  
“What happened to having town meetings to avoid stupid laws like this passing.”  
“The high school students hardly seem unprepared to be out at night.”

Woody blinked, surprised by how far some of the residents of No Name had come from mindlessly supporting Lawrence’s every decision just a few months ago. Color him impressed.

“I’m pretty sure no one is about to leave right in the middle of the hayride so you better move it before Bullseye runs you over.” Woody half joked and half meant. Benson said nothing, pretending to contemplate the concerns of the parents perhaps. He then stepped closer, grabbing Bullseye by the reins and tugging down, hard. Bullseye panicked, kicking and neighing. The wagon shaking haphazardly from side to side.

“Hey-! Leave him alone!” Woody jumped off the driver’s seat, rushing to pull Benson off. Benson was too solidly built to budge, feeling as hard as oak when Woody grabbed his arm. Benson lolled his head toward Woody with a disgusted look, as if Woody touching Benson was an insult to his character, grabbing him by the collar with his other hand, lifting him high up.

Woody gripped at Benson’s arm with both hands, trying to push away-.

There was an instant splat of paint, hitting Benson in the eye, making Benson stagger back and let go of Bullseye and Woody. There was a moment of pure shock and silence. Whirling, Woody watched all eyes turn to Andy Davis, who had his arm still raised out with his slingshot. “Leave Woody alone!” he yelled, grabbing a handful of paintballs and firing one after another straight for Benson. The other kids rushed to grab more paintballs, hitting Benson each time he tried to stand again. Woody quickly pulled his belt out and used it to grab Benson’s arm and pulled him down to the side of the road.

Climbing back onto the driver's seat and calming Bullseye enough; Woody rushed the wagon out the exit.

“Woody-! Are you okay?” Jessie ran over, “I heard Bullseye call for help-.”

“It’s okay- We’re all okay.” Woody reassured her, rubbing his neck a little. Bo came over, taking him in her arms, “Woody-! Thank goodness you’re okay-.” she breathed, furrowing her eyebrows, “Where is he- I swear if he hurt any one of you I’ll-.” she said in a tight controlled anger, teeth gritted. “It’s okay. The kids did a number to him-.” he snorted, his thumb pointing behind him at the kids receiving their candied apples and toy horses. As hitting Benson that many times in the face was worth the grand prize.

The aforementioned Benson came staggering out of the maze’s exit, in a rainbow of colors covering his entire face. He took the walk of shame, as more families arrived, unable to hold back their stares and snickering. Woody spotted the creepy van of the Benson’s pull up, and the sliding door open. While it was too dark to see, there was definitely someone else inside the back, helping Bneson blindly climb in. The door shut and the van immediately made a fast U-turn back into town.

“Happy Halloween.” Woody grinned, kissing Bo’s cheek.

Author's Note:

A short story of Woody's first Halloween in No Name Town. This is set in the future (as our most current chapter is 4. Smiles All Around) when some things are yet to come but technically are confirmed to happen before this fic. I hope that's not too confusing.

This is a separate story from the main fic I and The-Musical-CC work on together. You can find it titled as "[The Balled of the Lonesome Cowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141888/chapters/45493618)" here on AO3.

Please take a look at The-Musical-CC's [awesome fan art](https://the-musical-cc.tumblr.com/post/188738728079/coolbluerays-has-something-special-on-the-works) for this fic!


End file.
